wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Akori Nirini
Advice when fighting The battle with Akori Nirini isn't as difficult as compared to the other Nirinis in the Palace of Fire, but it is still possible for the player to lose if luck turns against player or the player takes too long to kill either Akori or the minion, a Nirini Warrior. Akori is associated with the Death School, giving him a weakness to Life magic, also a departure from the standard Nirini bosses. He uses Death magic fairly liberally, so it is recommended that the player bring spell cards for some sort of Death-type ward. Fire wards are an option too, but aren't as effective overall as Death wards, thanks to the effectiveness of the Fire Elf spell as well as the lack of Fire-type magic from Akori himself, whom the player will almost always want to kill last due to his Health advantage over the Nirini Warrior, making him easier to kill. For necromancers choosing to fight this boss for the loot, defeating the Nirini Warrior first is an absolute must due to the Akori Nirini's high resistance to Death Magic. Unfortunately, this fight may be a little challenging, since the Nirini Warrior is too powerful to be defeated quickly by a well placed Banshee spell, even with an added boost from Death Trap. A good plan is to start with Death trap on turn one, followed by a strike spell from the player's wand on turn two (the wand's school must not be Death, or else it will trigger the Death Trap). This is not only to remove any possible casts of Weakness, but to add on some severely needed damage to the Nirini Warrior. Curse is also a good option if Akori doesn't cast Weakness on the first turn. On turn three, with a bit of luck, a Banshee will be enough to finish it off. If not, another wand cast on the following turn should do the trick. After the Nirini Warrior is defeated, the rest of the battle shouldn't be too difficult as long as the player heals before he/she falls into too much danger and uses Death Prism to overcome Akori Nirini's high resistance to Death magic. Thankfully, he doesn't use Life Shield, common of Death type enemies, so there's no danger of Death Prism becoming moot. Akori Nirini has, overall, great loot, especially for necromancers. Akori's Robe is a robe for diviners that gives both extra health and a significant 3% boost to Storm magic damage. Akori's Dagger of Darkness is the best athame available to necromancers in all of Krokotopia. Along with that is the wonderful Akori's Deepwater Amulet, which adds a Storm Shark card to the player's deck when worn. Death magic isn't known for its high damage, so this can be considered a perk for necromancers seeking Akori's Dagger of Darkness, because Storm Shark does a huge amount of damage for its cost in pips. Ore frequently spawns outside of Akori's Chamber, as well as a wooden chest. Speech: : You may have seen the fall of the other Nirini, but the next thing you will see is me celebrating my victory!